Red Hearts
by xXFangirl311Xx
Summary: Boxcars found himself in an apartment after the fight last night. He realizes he's bed-rested for his wounds and is cared by the lady who saved him. She joined the midnight crew to be close with the guys, but was kicked out after Boxcars said it was her fault for Deuce getting kidnapped. Will Boxcars never forgive her? Or will a devastating act change Boxcars' opinion about her?
1. Chapter 1

"Boxcars? Boxcars wake up." Deuce's small hands were pushing at the side of Boxcars' stomach. He grumbled something and got up.

"What the fuck Deuce what!" Boxcars was obviously anger at Deuce for waking him up. He swung his feet to the side of his bed, sitting up while rubbing his sleepy eyes open.

"It's morning time!" Deuce said joyfully. "Time to have breakfast together! It's the most important meal of the day ya know!" Deuce walked joyfully out of Boxcars' room and to the kitchen with the others.

Boxcars could never stay mad at that little fella. Deuce was always the nicest member of the crew. But he still can pack a punch with that table leg he has.

Boxcars got out of bed and put on his collar shirt. It was gray with a little heart on each tip of the collar. He slipped on his pants and socks and went out to the kitchen.

Everybody was there like usually on Sunday mornings. Slick would be sitting at the table reading the newspaper, Droog would be making breakfast, and Deuce would be helping him. Boxcars always slept in on Sundays, making Deuce waking him up when breakfast is about ready. It was the usual route that everybody did.

There wasn't really much to worry about the Felt on Sundays, but they have been getting some important information about them lately.

"So Snowman's trying to recruit another member huh," Slick said. "Makes sense since we killed her best guy heheh. Cans was so dumb."

"Yeah, but this ain't a normal recruit," Droog said flipping a pancake.

"Oh? How come,"

"Snowman's trying to recruit a _female_." Slick almost spit his coffee on Droog for a moment.

"Oh great," said Slick, "now what, is she gonna replace all of her members with girls so we can't punch'em!"

"Maybe," Boxcars chuckled as he sat down. Slick just growled and whipped the newspaper up to cover his face. Boxcars smirked. He liked messing with Slick. About everybody liked messing with him. But not Deuce, Slick usually scares him and comes a running for Boxcars. But Boxcars made sure Deuce would never get hurt by anyone, not even his own members were allowed to hurt him with getting a wallop from him. He's very protective over Deuce; very attached to him too.

Droog finished making everything and everybody chowed down on their breakfast. Droog and Boxcars were usually the ones who cooked for the crew. Slick would have sauce or something not food all over the walls, and Deuce can't be trusted to be alone in the kitchen without blowing it up in their. The dude's cute, but dangerous too.

After everyone's done eating, they would gather in the living room and watch the news for something. If nothing suspious was happening they would change the channel and slouch around for about the rest of the day. But something unusal happened today.

"It has been said that three green men and a black women burglerized the town bank last night," The news person said on the tv. "The clerks check the cell afterwards from the burglery and only found two hundred dollars missing from the system."

"What!" Slick was suprised to this. "Why would they steal two hundred dollars and leave?" Slick was very confused why Snowman would steal only a few hundred and leave. There was something strange going on now.

"Maybe they didn't plan on takin' all the money," Deuce said.

"That just might be right Deuce," Droog said. "Something else is happening behind the curtains of this act." Everyone just stared at Droog when he said that. "What? Did I say something?"

"Ya watch too much mystery series, ya know," Boxcars said. "And books of them too."

"Well at least I don't keep my porn and love stories up on a shelf for everybody to see," Droog said. Boxcars face went red, but then he snarled at him.

"Why I gotta-!" Boxcars just began to roll up his sleeves when Slick jumped in.

"Ok ok, guy!" Slick got inbetween them and pushed them apart, "No fighting about romance 'n' mystery shit right now ok! We got bigger things on our hands right now." Droog and Boxcars backed off. Droog just straighten his tie and sat back down. Boxcars pushed his sleeves back down and sat back on the couch grumpily. Deuce got up on Boxcars and cuddled with him. He rubbed Deuce's head and hugged him.

"Ok, here's the plan," said Slick standing infront of everybody, "After sunset, we're gonna go to felt manor and see whats going on. Each of us are gonna split up to get some info. Got it?" Everybody nodded yes. "Good. For now, make your stuff is ready by then. We get to relax for awhile until then."

It was getting near sunset. Everybody was getting too go. Deuce made a fresh batch of dynamite just in case, Slick sharpened his knifes, Boxcars also sharpened his axes and wrapped his hands up just in case he lost or broke his axe, and Droog just showered and got dressed. More simple process for him than the others.

"All right guys lets move!" Slick yelled. Everybody left the house and got in the car. They drove off down the road to the felt manor to solve this mystery. But of course, the time flies fast and someone gets in trouble or messes up the operation.

"Boxcars, Boxcars do you read me," Droog was trying to get to Boxcars. "Would you fucking answer me I got Stitch tied up,"

"Well I got some problems too, I got Itchy messin' with me," Boxcars swung his axe and missed Itchy again.

"You missed me again fatso!" Itchy teased.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL CUT YA IN HALF!" Boxcars started to swing his axe around violently.

"Oh boy," Droog sighed and went over to Stitch.

"Ok bud, why did you guys only steal two hundred from the bank today," Droog tipped the chair back to scare Stitch.

"I ain't gonna tell you anything bud nothin' can pry my mouth open about it," Stitch said fearlessly. Droog "hmph" and grabbed his cuestick. He slapped Stitch a couple times with it then stopped.

"Why did you steal two hundred dollars from the bank this morning!" Droog demanded.

Stitch coughed a little and then said "I'll never tell you!" Droog knew Stitch wasn't gonna crack. Unless, a little persuading, perhaps?

Droog then leaned in closer to Stitch, making him feel uncomfortable. Droog started to slide his fingers down from his shoulder to the waistline of his pants. He smirked at Stitch and then pull at them.

"A-Alright I'll tell you!" Stitch said, "We stole some money because Snowman wanted me to have materials for a suit for when we finally recruited a lady for the group ok! Just please stop the seducing! I'm not gay for pete sake!" Droog got off him and grabbed his radio.

"Slick, you hear me?" Droog said into the radio.

"What is it Droog, I got Die messin' with me," Slick answered.

"I found out what the money was for,"

"Well go on! Tell me! Whats it for!"

"It's for materials for the suit of the new recruit,"

"Have they found one yet?"

"No, not yet,"

"Ok, I'll get Deuce and you get Boxcars. We can leave this dump now," Slick ended the transmission on the radio and just walked away from Die. Die just stood there confused until Slick turned around quickly and stabbed him.

"Eheh, thought I was leaving ya stabless weren't ya," Slick slyly said. Die just moaned and coughed.

Droog left Stitch in his sewing room and looked for Boxcars. Suddenly he saw Itchy running down the hall, limping fast since he had cuts in his leg. Boxcars was just behind him, yelling like an angry barbarian and swearing at him for insulting him. Droog stuck out his hand, stopping Boxcars. He looked at Droog confusionly while the axe was still above his head.

"We're done here Boxcars, we can go home," Droog said.

Boxcars smiled in relief and put down the axe. The both of them started to walk to the enterance until they heard someone running behind them. They saw Slick holding Deuce with a grim smile on his face.

"I'd better get out of here if I were you," Slick ran out the door quickly. Droog and Boxcars looked at each other worriedly and started running too. As soon as they reached the streets a side of the manor blew up. Droog and Boxcars looked at Slick and Deuce. The both of them smiling deviously, then smiled too.

"Well today was fun huh boss," Deuce asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure was buddy," Slick put down Deuce and all of them started walking down the street together.

Deuce always had Boxcars hold his hands walking down the street. He always thought of Boxcars as his big brother. Boxcars felt the same way too about Deuce. Slick and Droog were almost like an angry couple. Sometimes Boxcars wonders if there's been something up between those too. But it didn't matter as long as everybody was together.

After a few blocks down Boxcars remembered something. He quickly whispered to Droog and Slick and started down an alley that lead to the other side of the block.

"What's Boxcars' doin' ?" Deuce asked.

"He's just pickin' up something," said Slick, "he'll be back home soon Deuce, I promise ya that." He then picked up Deuce and put him on his shoulders. Droog smiled at him and Slick smiled back.

Boxcars finally come out the other end of the alley. He started looking around for the shop and found it just across the street. He hurried along and went inside.

"Welcome back Boxcars," the friendly clerk said.

"Hey Robbie," Boxcars said back. "Do ya got that gift done? His birthday's gettin' close ya know."

Robbie chuckled and said "It's all done. Just finished it yesterday." He put the box on the counter. Boxcars looked at it cheerfully and pull out his money.

"Thanks Rob. How much do I owe ya fer it," Boxcars said.

"Oh don't worry about it just take it. Don't wanna keep the lil' fella waiting any longer." Robbie pushed the box forward toward Boxcars. He looked at Robbie amazed and greatful.

"Thanks bud," he said taking the box and heading toward the door. "I'll make sure to tip ya next time when I come."

"See you around!" Robbie waved at him good bye as he left.

As Boxcars closed the door, he was pratically dancing down the street with joy. He couldn't wait till Deuce opened this up. He really hoped he would like it. It took him forever to think of what to get him.

He looked at his watch and noticed how late it was. He didn't know he wasted that much time. He quickly ran for the alley before any cars hit him. When he finally reached the alley he leaned against the brick wall huffing.

"Well isn't it Mr. Hearts," a mysterious voice called. Boxcars looked up and saw Crowbar.

"What are ya doin' here," he asked gruntly, and slid the box into his coat

"Just to finish a debt,"

"A debt fer wa- OOF!" Boxcars was suddenly given an upper cut from someone. He fell to his knees coughing. He looked up and saw it was Quarters who did it. Then Matchsticks appeared beside Crowbar.

"The debt for blowing up part of our manor," Crowbar said. "So we came for the payback." Crowbar deviously smiled and snapped his fingers, signaling Quarters and Matchsticks to pin Boxcars against the wall. Boxcars tried to fight back but that upper cut just did something to him. Both of them slammed Boxcars into the wall, making his back ache. He saw Crowbar rolling up his sleeves a bit before hitting him. For a man smaller than Boxcars he sure can pack a punch.

"Hey what are ya doing to him!" an angry female voice echoed throught the alley. The guys looked around for where the voice came from.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Crowbar was nail in the face with a baseball bat. He fell to the ground with a bloody cheek. Quarters and Matchsticks dropped Boxcars to help Crowbar out. Boxcars fell hard on the concrete and hurt his hands and knees. He looked to the side and saw a dark figure.

"It ain't nice to hurt others!" the female punched Matchsticks in the mouth and wacked Quarters on the back of his head with that baseball bat again. They hurried up to pick up Crowbar and got the fuck out of there away from that crazy baseball bat bitch. As soon as they drove away the lady rushed over to Boxcars.

"Are you ok! They were punchin' ya pretty good," the lady wiped the blood from his mouth with her fingerless glove. Boxcars just moaned in pain. He was feeling dizzy and tired from what just happened. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hello? Hello!" the lady was now frantic of if he was still alive. She held his wrist to check his heart beat and was relieved to find him still alive. "I can't leave him here like this," the woman pulled him up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Man your heavy," she said, and then walked away from the scene of the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly in Boxcars' eyes. He moaned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Deuce! Close the fuckin' blinds fer pete sake!" Boxcars said. Nothing happened. He moaned and tried to get up. His arms were still hurting from last night. His back sore too. He went to closed the blinds, but instead touched the window. "What the! Where the fucking blinds go!" Boxcars didn't understand what was going on. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't his room. He looked at the bed. Wasn't his bed. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment," a female voice said. Boxcars jumped when he heard that. He turned around and saw a woman sitting by the bed. She had long red hair, and blue eyes with freckles. She was wearing a white tank top and gray, shaggy pants. She seemed very content and calm and must have been waiting for him to wake up for a while.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The names Kimberly. Kimberly Knights," she stuck out her hand.

"Hearts Boxcars," Boxcars shook her hand and said "Care to explain why I am here."

"Well first of all, I couldn't just've left ya out there like that, and second, you were hurt real badly from last night. Had to bandage ya up pretty good." Boxcars looked at his hands to see them covered with bandages. He then saw that there was bandages around himself for his back.

"I also had to bandage your hip too. It got cut by that broken pipe back in the alley." Boxcars frantic pulled the covers off to see him still in his pants. He pulled at the side of them to see just a huge band-aid on his hip. Then he looked at Kimberly, blushing.

"You should recover from your wounds in only a few of days," Kimberly got up walked to her kitchen counter and turned on the oven. "You hungry? I waited until you woke up to see if you were," She then pulled out a pan and put it on the oven.

"S-Sure, I am a bit hungry from last night," he said.

"That's a suprising," she said.

"What?"

"I'd excepted you to be more hungry. I guess it was from bein' punched in the gut that hard," Kimberly said mixing the batter for pancakes. "So what were you doing that got ya in trouble last night? I was just walkin' home when I saw you in the alley."

"All I was doing was coming back from shop after pickin' up my buddy's birthday present I git him," he said rubbing his head. It was aching real bad since last night.

"Well I heard something from that one dude about something dealin' with blowing up their mansion. Were you possibly the person who did it?" she said.

Boxcars felt a guilt run through him for some reason. He couldn't find the words to tell her until she finally had a pancake flipping. "Kinda," he said, "My crew put dynamite in their place before we started runnin' outta there,"

"Why did you do that for," she was completely calm about. No spazzy-ass lady telling him he had no rights of doing that; not like any woman he ever met.

"Because they stole money from the bank?" he sounded like he was answering a question he didn't know.

"Well then that's their fault they did that. They deserved to have their place blown up they can use the money to pay for it," Kimberly put some pancakes on a plate and gave them to Boxcars.

"W-Wait yer agreeing with me?" Boxcars was very confused about her opinion about what he told her.

"Yeah it was totally their fault for doing it," she sat back in the chair beside him and started chowing down on her pancakes, "Your crew must be like a secret crime fighting team ain't it," Boxcars just stared at her while she ate. Amazed of how this red-headed lady agreed with him. He kinda liked her because of that. It was like a natural-born spirit of a midnight crew member.

"Yeah, you could say that," Boxcars took a big bite out of the pancake and was amazed how good it tasted. Better than his pancakes. "Wow," he said with a mouthful, "These are better than my pancakes! They're delicious!"

She chuckled and said "Well I'm glad you like them," and patted him on the back while smiling. "It's been awhile since I cooked for someone, especially you." Boxcars blushed when Kimberly patted him on the back. About no woman has done that to him unless he knew them very well. She seemed very cheerful and outgoing; very different from any woman he knew. He just continued to shove mouthfuls of pancake in his mouth, gratefully enjoying them.

"So do ya got a place?" Kimberly then asked. "Or do you live with someone?" Kimberly knew this was a very important question to ask him if he didn't live anywhere.

"I live with the rest of the crew in a house," Boxcars said. "I bet it's just a few blocks away from here."

"I hope so. I don't have a ride right now,"

"Really?" Boxcars said, and then realized something. "Wait, does that mean ya drug me here from the alley by carrin' me."

"Yep," she said, "It was quite a workout for me, but it was worth it." Kimberly finished her plate and went to wash it in the sink. "Do you guys have a home phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, but depends if Slick didn't unplug it again," he said. Kimberly gave a slight giggle when she heard that.

"Heh heh, well then I think you should try callin' them. They might be worried now." That made Boxcars think of Deuce. He might at home right now crying and saying "Droog! Slick! I can't find Boxcars anywhere! Where is he guys! Where is he!" Then a second thought came to his mind. The box.

"H-Hey Kimberly, you didn't perhaps find a box in my coat did ya?" Boxcars asked worriedly.

"So that's what that was? Your lucky it didn't get smash. I have it right here," Kimberly patted on the box on the counter. Boxcars eyes widen in relief. He went to get up, but pain started shooting down his legs. Kimberly saw him getting up and immediately went to him.

"No no no no no you need to stay in bed Boxcars," Kimberly said, trying to gently push him down to sit. "If you strain your muscles after what happened you might make it worse, having you be bed-rested longer. "Boxcars was blushing when Kimberly put her hands on his shoulders to make him sit down, but he knew it was best to do that. He obeyed her order and sat back down on the bed.

"Good, now are you done eating?" Boxcars looked at his plate and nodded yes. Kimberly took the plate and put it in the sink. "The phones' right beside you if you want to try callin' them now," she said scrubbing the dish. Boxcars looked at the phone and picked it up. He punched in the number, and the phone began to ring.

It was dead silent. The house was still and quiet. Only the sound of the wind blowing through the open windows was heard.

The silence was broken by the home phone ringing.

"Droog go answer the phone!" Slick yelled.

"I'm taking care of Deuce! You get it!" Droog yelled back from the living room. Slick grumbled something under his breath and went downstairs from his bedroom to answer the phone.

"Hello, Spades Slick here," he said grumpily.

"Hey Slick, it's me," Slick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Boxcars that you!" Slick said.

"Yeah it's me, so how ya guys been," Boxcars said.

"Boxcars don't be fucking stupid right now. Where've ya been!"

"I got into a little fight last night with some of the felt,"

"You did! Then why didn't you come home then," Slick was very curious of why he wasn't home yet.

"I got bruised up and had to stay somewhere to heal," Boxcars said. "It might be awhile before I can come home." This worried Slick a bit. Boxcars was the muscle of the crew, and without him their helpless.

"Well where are you now?" Slick asked.

"In an apartment. Hey, could I talk to Deuce? See he's fine?" Slick knew that was a good thing to do since Deuce has been bawling a bit.

"Hey Deuce, you got someone to talk ta," Slick said giving the phone to Deuce. Deuce sniffled and grabbed the phone.

"H-Hello?" Deuce said weakly. He was crying a good bit after finding Boxcars not in his room.

"Hey Deuce, how ya been," Boxcars said. Deuce's eyes widen in amazement to hear Boxcars voice.

"Oh Boxcars!" he said cheerfully, "Where have you been I've been worried sick about you!"

"I know buddy. I just got into a little fight last night and had to stay somewhere 'cause I got hurt,"

"Well then are you ok!" Deuce was concerned about Boxcars when he heard that.

"I'm fine buddy, I'm fine," Boxcars said. "But there's something I need to tell you bud, and yer probably not gonna like it,"

"What?"

"I...I'm not gonna be home fer awhile," Deuce was filled with sadness as soon as he heard this. "But I'll make sure to call everyday and night ok buddy?"

"O...Ok Boxcars," Deuce said sadly.

"Don't worry bud. I'll be home in no time," Boxcars said. "Hey, could you put Droog on the phone. I gotta tell him somethin' important."

"Sure Boxcars," Deuce gave the phone to Droog.

"Yes?" Droog said.

"Droog, I-I need you guys to take care of Deuce fer me while I'm healin's," Boxcars said to him. "I'm badly hurt and I can't go anywhere until I'm more better."

"Ok Boxcars," Droog answered.

"Promise me that you guys will look after him Droog, promise me?" Droog knew how attached Boxcars and Deuce are. It's a strong bond between the both of them that would hurt if it broke.

"I promise Boxcars," Droog said.

"Good," Boxcars sighed and said "I"m gonna call you soon again ok? Maybe tomorrow. Tell Deuce things will be fine ok. B-Bye," and the call ended.

"W-What did he say to you?" Deuce asked. Droog looked Deuce straight in his eyes. The pain of loneliness swelling up in his tears.

"He said things will be fine," Droog then pulled Deuce closer to him and held his hand. "Everything will be fine," Deuce then laid his head on Droog's lap. Slick sat in beside Droog, joining him in comforting Deuce.

Even though Slick and Droog never cared for Deuce before they knew it was best to try to keep him calm while Boxcars was away. The little guy would just fall apart like a falling building. It's hard living without that one member there. It sort of breaks balance of things in their house.


	3. Chapter 3

Boxcars hung up the phone. He never thought Deuce would have a crying nervous break down like this that badly. He felt miserable hanging up so early. He felt himself about to cry, but he didn't want to. Especially with a woman around. But he was already sniffling by then. Why did this have to happen to me now he thought. Just thinking of the mess he was in made him feel depressed and sad.

Kimberly heard him sniffling and a tang of sadness struck her a bit. She felt very sorry he couldn't be with his crew right now. She went over to him and sat down beside him.

"You ok buddy? Is somethin' wrong?" Kimberly asked calmly.

Boxcars just look at her dully for a brief moment, sniffled, and turned around to lay down on his pillow. "No," he said, then sinking his face into the pillow.

"Well you can tell me anythin' bud." Kimberly said calmly. She really wanted to fix this mess he was in.

"Well...," he hesitated to talk to her for a moment. "My one buddy, Deuce, he hasn't been away from me fer this long," Boxcars sat up straight. "The lil' guy is a bit sensitive, but is still a good fighter. It's just I have cared fer him ever since we meet. He seemed weak and defenseless when I met him. Now, now he's healthy looking and a little stronger. But just talkin' to him on the phone, about me not being able to come home soon, just felt like his heart broke. What do I do Kimberly? I...I'm worried."

Those last words hit her hard. Just hearing what he said made her feel miserable for not taking him home to get better there. She knew she had to make it up some how to him.

"W-Well I think for now you just need to rest. You'll see, the days will just fly by and you'll be all better. I know Deuce would happy to see you better when you get home," she smiled to him softly. Kimberly then pulled the covers up to him. She gently rubbed his back a bit and he let out a sigh of relief from the pain.

"Yeah, I hope," Boxcars said, then laid his head down to sleep. Kimberly just watched him as he started to doze off. She wished she could fix this. She quietly and gently got of the bed and crept over to the counter. She saw his coat and remembered she needed to wash the blood off it. So she started to take out everything that was in there. Until she came across his wallet.

_Hey, maybe his address is in here,_ she thought. She opened up the wallet and searched through the tabs of it. Kimberly knew this was wrong, but she could figure out if his home is somewhat near her. She finally found his drivers licenses. _Bingo_. She knew where it was when she found it.

Kimberly quickly put the licenses back and pulled on her coat. She quietly opened the door and left rushing out of the apartment.

"Ok," she said, "It's just thought that alley and down two houses. Not very long at all. Very close actually," Kimberly began to walk to the location she needed to go to. It was actually only a couple blocks away from where she found him, but in horrible pain from those weird green guys.

She finally came across and dark-colored house, almost black looking. Kimberly looked at the other houses and saw them pale or at least has color. She could definitely tell this was it. She carefully knocked on the door just in case they attacked people knocking on their doors.

Moments later, the door opened. Spades Slick, way shorter than her, stood before her in the door way(Kimberly's 5' 5" and the carapace man is 4' 8".) His shirt was a bit wrinkled and had a coffee stain on the sleeve. Kimberly then noticed a black spade embroider below the collar cuff.

"May I help you? Ya lost?" Slick said. He was very calm when talking to her.

"Yes you may and no, I'm not lost," Kimberly answered back. He just gave a small grunt to her.

"So what'cha want? Sellin' somethin' lady,"

"No, I came to take you with me," Slick seem very confused with what she was saying.

"Why the fuck do I need to go with you for," He said sternly. Kimberly gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought I had to act like some gentle lady around you. The names Kimberly," she stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Spades Slick. So, what do you want again toots?" Slick said. He was still confused with what this lady wanted.

"I have your friend Boxcars in my apartment," Slicks face immediately went to shock, "and I thought you would want to see him since he's you guyes pal. He really hated to end up like this, especially for his lil' bud named Deuce? Right?" Slick just started in amazement that this lady helped Boxcars.

He immediately cleared his throat and said, "P-Please come in for a bit. Hafta get the guys ready. You do want us to go with you now, right?"

"It all depends whether you want to see him right now," Kimberly just smiled and stepped inside the house. Slick closed the door behind her.

"Hey Droog! Deuce! We got company!" Slick yelled.

Kimberly walked around a little examining the interior of the place. There was little color but still had a good mood to it. She heard Slick go into the kitchen to get more coffee.

"You wanna cup of joe toots?" Slick asked as he poured himself a cup.

"No thanks," she said. Slick just shrugged and started to drink from him coffee cup.

Just then, Kimberly heard little footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a cute, little, black boy. Clubs Deuce. His face was a bit pinkish from all the crying he did.

"Oh! Hello there," she said calmly to him. "Your just a cute lil' thing aren't ya," Kimberly gave Deuce a tickled. He giggled a little and blushed. "What'cha name cutie," she asked happily.

"My names Club Deuce," he said.

"Deuce...Deuce...Oh Deuce!" Kimberly remembered. "Your Boxcars buddy aren't ya?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Deuce said.

"Oh well I'm takin' care of Boxcars right now-" Deuces eyes widen in amazement and happiness "-he's in my apartment right now" Deuce was silent after what Kimberly told him. "Deuce? You ok?"

"Let's go see Boxcars!" Deuce said joyfully. He was practically jumping up and down and tugging Kimberly to the door.

"Heehee Deuce you need to wait for the others first before we could go," Kimberly couldn't resist but giggle at Deuce's anxiety to see Boxcars so badly.

She then heard footsteps again. They sounded a bit heavy, but were gently striding toward her. She turned around to see a man as tall as her, Droog.

"Hello there," Kimberly was the first to him. Then smiled at him. "Lil' fella can't wait to see Boxcars," she calmly giggled and waited for him to answer.

"Boxcars you say?" Droog said.

"Yeah, I've been taking care of him since last night. He ran into a rough fight with these green guys," Droog then realized this was the woman who helped Boxcars out, "I taught them a lesson or two with my metal baseball bat,"

"Wait a minute," Slick came out of the kitchen from overhearing what Kimberly said. "You're sayin' you beat them up the most?"

"I don't like to brag but, I gave the seven guy a good whack in the face with my baseball bat and he blacked out, punched eleven guy in the mouth, and whacked number fourteen in the back of the head. They picked up seven and ran for it then," All three of them stared at her in amazement.

"How did Boxcars get hurt?" Deuce asked.

Kimberly frowned when she heard that. "I about saw everything except near the beginning. They threw him against the brick wall and the seven guy gave him a fast upper cut. It also gave him a bit of a bloody mouth too. I was a bit terrified watchin' until I jumped in," Deuce's eyes watered up a bit as Droog and Slick looked worriedly to each other. Kimberly looked at Deuce, about to start crying again. She picked him up. She wiped the tears from his eyes and started to rock him in her arms. "I think we should go now if you want to him already," she said heading toward the door. Slick nodded and went after her.

"You coming Droog?" Slick asked. Droog nodded and grabbed him coat before walking out the door, Slick locking it before leaving.

They all started down the street to Kimberly's apartment.

"But the way," Kimberly said to Droog. "My names Kimberly Knights. You all can just call me Kimmy for short,"

"Diamond Droog," he said.

"Diamond Droog. Makes me think of it as a clothing brand or a talented singer in mind," Kimmy said.

Slick snickered and said "Well you guessed right! Droog likes to dress stylishly and I hear him in the sho-ow!" Droog jabbed his elbow into Slick's side to shut him up.

"I'm not the one who wears Scottish terrier briefs to bed," Droog smirked. Slick's face flushed red. He heard Kimmy and Deuce snicker beside him.

"Ok shut up no I don't you fuckass," Slick yelled. He glared at Droog, who continued to smirk at him. Slick settled down but his temper was still high.

"We'll be there soon guys," Kimmy said. "It won't be too long," she tickled Deuce a little and hoisted him up on to her shoulders. "Not too long for you bud."


End file.
